Visa policy of Ruthenia
The Imperial Government of the Empire of Ruthenia allows citizens or residents of specific countries/territories to enter Ruthenia without having to obtain a visa, based on bilateral or multilateral agreements. Citizens of other countries must obtain a visa from a Ruthene embassy. General Rules The principal law pertaining to the visa policy or Ruthenia is the Imperial Law No.114-FZ On the Order of Exit from the Ruthene entry and exit of the Empire. The law establishes that as a general rule all foreign citizens and stateless persons need visas for entry and exit from the territory of Ruthenia. It also establishes a number of exceptions addressing certain groups of travelers. According to the Ruthene Constitution, international treaties of Ruthenia override the domestic legislation. Ruthenia has concluded a number of bilateral or multilateral treaties on visa abolishing or simplification and is seeking to negotiate new such treaties. Visa The Ruthene visa is a machine-readable document, which is placed in the passport. It contains a transcription of the name in the Cyrillic script and all fields are indicated in Hellene and English. The indication of nationality and entry requirements however is only written in Hellene. The machine-readable strip contains the name based on romanization of the Cyrillic name, and does not necessarily reflect the name as it was written in the Roman script (example in the figure: Alexios --> (Cyrillic) --> Αλέξιος(transcription; roman) Aléxios). Contrary to guidelines for machine-readable documents, the issuing country abbreviation (RUT) not is shown at the positions 2-4 (e.g. starting V>RUT), and the surname starts immediately in the second field: VSURNAME>>GIVENNAME. Types of Visa There are several types of Ruthene visas - travel visa that usually lasts for 30 days, business visa and homestay visa that applies when a person is staying at their friends or relatives home. * Visa-free entry (unlimited stay) * Visa-free entry for all purposes (90 days) * Visa-free for tourism (90 days) * Visa-free for tourism (60 days) * Visa-free for tourism (30 days) * Visa-free for tourism (14 days) Applying for Visa All types of Ruthene entry visas are received through Ruthene embassies and consulates. Provided all the documents are ready, the process of receiving a Ruthene travel visa usually takes no more than 3-10 workdays. Ruthene Tourist Visa requirements: * Original passport * One photo (colour, passport size photo) * Tourist invitation * Ruthene Consulate Application Form The Ruthene Consulate requires the visa application form to be printed on A4 paper with right and bottom margins of 5mm. A failure to meet these requirements invalidates the form. Cost of Visa Some Ruhene embassies and consulates, but not all, require visa applications to be submitted in person to visa processing centres instead of directly to the consular section. Costs differ per administration center. Visa free-entry The citizens of the following countries and territories are eligible to visit Ruthenia with a valid passport and without obtaining a visa in advance. These rules generally apply to holders of ordinary passports, rules for holders of diplomatic passports and other travel documents may differ. As of 3260, citizens of the countries, except Aquitania, who have the right to a visa-free entry to Ruthenia must not stay longer than 90 days per every 180 days. Resetting the allowed period by leaving and re-entering the country is no longer allowed. Overstaying is punishable by a three year entry ban. Unlimited Period 90 Days All Purposes * Aquitania * Gaia Stateless Persons Stateless persons who were citizens of Mauria and Ruthene descent and now reside in the following countries are visa-exempt: * CC Members Tourism Purposes * Highlandic Federation * Erusea * Arendale * Victoria * Yokistan * York * Greenwood * Mandarr 60 Days * Soviet Members1 30 Days for tourism purposes * Constantine2 1 – if holding a letter of invitation or a tourist voucher. 2 - if holding a letter of invitation or a tourist voucher Visa on arrival 3 days for Agios visits Citizens of Centau members may visit the Agionite Islands as tourists and obtain a 3-day visa at the border check points of Goza, Mamonova and Labbos islands if travelling through one of the approved travel agencies. Cruise ships passengers Since May 3249 international tourists have been able to stay in Ruthenia visa-free up to 72 hours when entering Ruthenia through the ports of Aegina, Salamis, Keramoti, Paloukia, Ikonion, Neapolis, Auronopolis or Beretea by ferry. This applies only to persons who travel within an organised group and do not intend to explore the cities on their own. In 3250 it was proposed to extend the policy to tourists arriving by train. Visa free transit Direct Airside transit Passengers travelling through international airports do not need a visa for a transit of less than 24 hours, provided a confirmed onward ticket is held and the traveller remains in the international transit area (without clearing passport control). Only five Ruthene airports have an international transit area: * Auronopolis's Hellenia International Airport (HIA) - terminals D, E and F * Auronopolis's Domediaon International Airport (DME) * Massalia's Eleusis International Airport (EIA) - terminal A * Massalia's International Airport (MIA) - new terminal A * Neapoli's International Airport (NIA) - international terminal. See also * Visa Requirements for Ruthene Citizens * Foreign relations of Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia